A new kind of magic/Bee finds his power
This is how a new kind of magic and Bee finds his powers goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Ryan F-Freeman: I sense something else. Not like Gaia. One I have been fighting since on Cybertron. Unicron. looks around but Bumblebee still hasn't come back Cody Fairbrother: sighs I hope Bee is okay. Wherever he is. Evil Ryan: Me too, Cody. I wonder if this Gaia Everfree theory may be real. I think I can sense Unicron somewhere. Ryan F-Freeman: How you be so sure, Evil me? Evil Ryan: Well, I'm not sure how. But someone brought him and Thunderwing to this world again. Gloriosa Daisy: off-screen Who's Unicron and Thunderwing? Evil Ryan: Forget we said anything. Let's go. the campers Thomas: Twilight, there you are! Sunset and I were looking for you. there is a rumble. The earth shakes and the students scream Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? Spike: Is that an earthquake? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Spike. Sci-Twi: We aren't near any fault lines. Bulk Biceps: Hey! Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?! Human Rarity: yelps I-I believe I'd like to come down now! Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think Gaia was here. Does she? Human Applejack: struggles Sorry, it's a little bit stuck. Cody Fairbrother: Let me help you, Applejack. You country folk are bright. Cody and Human Applejack tug the rope and as they do, Human Applejack's hands glow and Cody's hands glow then they yank the rope and Human Rarity gets pulled up fast. In the forest Bumblebee: Guess all I needed was some fresh air. then feels the earth shake Bumblebee: Whoa! What was that? to Ryan and the gang Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. That was strange. Crash Bandicoot: What about the two new campers? Human Applejack and Human Rarity Cody Fairbrother: Hey, Rarity! You see Bee from this view? Rarity looks but there's still no sign of Bee Human Rarity: No. Afraid not. Ryan F-Freeman: How did my brother got so strong, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Not sure, Ryan. Applejack lowers Human Rarity to the ground Evil Ryan: Ryan? How come you became friends with Sunset? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I offered to teach her about friendship. Evil Ryan: And you got a title? Something Sunset will know? Ryan F-Freeman: Prime-prince of Friendship. Jibanyan: Wow. That is so cool, Ryan. Sunset Who Ryan is a student of? Nate Adams: Before she can say that, Jibanyan. Ryan is a student of Optimus, Princess Celestia and Primus. Evil Ryan: Bravo, Nate Adams. I think you know one thing. This Gaia Everfree may be real. Anna looks at the trails of gem dust. One purple and one red Evil Anna: What? sees a third trail and it's yellow and black Evil Anna: Guys! Come look! Thomas: What is it? Evil Anna: I saw three trails of gem dust. (EG) picks up the purple gem dust and sniffs it Buck the Wiesel (EG): Smells like a bunch of gems picked from Spyro's world. Then got crush into dust by the Iron Giant. Thomas: That's Twilight for you. Crash Bandicoot: And Gaia Everfree. Human Applejack and Human Rarity Human Applejack: Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden. Cody Fairbrother: Me too. I could lift a Cyberman with one arm. Human Rarity: breathing I was scared half to death. Cody Fairbrother: Rarity. I'm sorry. Maybe you need a hug. Human Applejack: Let us help get your harness off first. Human Rarity: No, thank you! Human Rarity projects a diamond shield that pushes Cody and Human Applejack back into a nearby lake Ryan F-Freeman: CODY!!! Are you ok? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah, bro. We're fine. Flain (EG): Wow! Evil Ryan: Oh, Cody. You not meant to get wet in the ballet Swan Lake. You not meant to fall in the lake. Oh let me and Sunset help you up. Ryan and Sunset help Cody up and Ryan brings a towel to him Thomas: That's nice of you, Ryan. Flain (EG): Why is that pendant is a part of Ryan, Thomas? Thomas: You see, Flain. Evil Ryan used a blue gem and make a pendant for Ryan and when Ryan put it on, it fused into him and he is an Equestrian siren. Flain (EG): AN EQUESTRIAN SIREN!? What is that? points to the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings Flain (EG): Oh. I get it now. the forest Bumblebee: What made that rumble? yellow outlines appear on his body Bumblebee: Huh? started to float. back to Ryan and the gang Ryan F-Freeman: Bro. How did you pull the rope so strong? shrugs and Human Applejack looks at the fuzzy blue [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626